


Bésame.

by violetspring



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetspring/pseuds/violetspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurel talks in spanish when she is very drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bésame.

Laurel talks in spanish when she is very drunk and one night she asked “¿Puedo besarte?” to Michaela while they were dancing.

Michaela doesn’t understand spanish but she knows that “Sí” means “Yes” so she just yelled “Sss-í” to Michaela because she understood that her friend was asking her a question.

She was drunk too so whatever Laurel was asking to her in spanish it was going to be ok with her because her partner in crime only has great ideas when she is drunk -and always, if Michaela is sincere with herself-.

So she didn’t think about it twice and yelled “Sí, Laurel. SÍ” above the sound of the music.

And Laurel kissed her. And she let her.

She didn’t understand why her friend was kissing her but it felt so good that she just let her do it and kiss her back, enthusiastic.

Laurel was the one who broke the kiss after a few minutes and laughed happily. And Michaela laughed with her because it wasn’t another thing she could have done.

Except maybe kiss her again but Laurel seemed to focus in dancing with her again -and not kissing her one more time- so she returned to the dancing as well, closer to her dance partner this time. And touching her more often. And smiling uncontrollably.

It was a great night.

-

The next morning she’ll think about it and… she did know that “besarte” means “kiss you”. But she wasn’t thinking in that moment. She was drunk and happy and Laurel was dancing with her and smiling at her and she just… wasn’t thinking. 

She wouldn’t understood her in English either. Probably. 

The music was too loud. And she was too drunk.

Or that is what she keeps telling to herself.


End file.
